Fumbling Fingers
by Christy W
Summary: Draco and Willow engage in some steamy sex in the dungeon after detention.


**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Joss Whedon or JK Rowling, et al. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

He slammed her up against the dungeon wall, his mouth plundering hers. While one hand held her arms above her head, Draco's other hand was busy playing with one of Willow's nipples. With the two of them, it didn't take long for robes and other bits of clothing to come off in a rather rapid fashion, and today's encounter was no exception. They had both gotten detention with Professor Snape after they'd gotten into a rather loud shouting match about nothing really important. That was one of the interesting things about them- they couldn't keep their hands off of one another even though they rarely agreed on anything.

One thing was certain, though. Willow definitely agreed that Draco's mouth had a way of arousing her to a fever pitch in no time at all if he put his mind to it, as he certainly seemed to be doing at this moment. Now, he'd switched from kissing her to nibbling on her neck, which it had only taken him a couple of times with her to realize that the pulse points on her neck were part of a direct line to her clit, and never failed. And, of course, a Malfoy _never_ failed at anything he put his mind to doing right by.

Willow moaned as he continued his sweet torture, nibbling and sucking on her neck while simultaneously twisting a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She threw her head back with a gasp and wiggled her fingers, desperately wanting to wrap them around the hard cock she could feel against her thigh, but Draco was obviously paying her back for the way she'd tortured him. They'd been forced to clean Snape's classroom from top to bottom, and it certainly wasn't her fault that the sight of her ass and knickers was such a turn-on for him. She had had to bend over to clean those desks, same as him. But she wasn't surprised that he'd practically dragged her into an abandoned area of the dungeon as soon as Snape had let them leave.

Draco let go of her hands, but she still couldn't bring them down, so she knew it was their typical binding spell at work again, but she only thought about that for a split second since Draco's hands were now free to do plenty of naughty things to her. He took a hold of her ass for a moment, settling her legs around his waist. She responded by grinding her increasingly wet pussy against his erection, whimpering in disappointment about the clothing that was getting in the way. He smirked, knowing how badly she wanted to get a hold of him, but he was determined to make her pay, just a little, for the exquisite torment she'd put him through. Like accidentally brushing her breasts across his back when she leaned over him to put some of the vials back in Snape's cabinet, and the sight of her knickers wedged against her slit, making his mouth water over the contemplation of replacing that underwear with his mouth. He lowered his head, capturing a nipple in his mouth and scraping it against his teeth. Willow just ground herself even harder against his growing erection. He smiled against her breast and bent to give its twin the same pleasure. Finally taking pity on her, he released her arms and laid her on his Transfigured robe.

Willow lay back against the pillows on the mattress as Draco lay by her legs and began pulling off her soaked underthings. She lifted her hips to help him get them off, and he cupped her ass, keeping her in that raised position. He started to take little bites out of the flesh along her inner thigh, making her moan and squirm. He smiled and continued to nibble and suck along her thighs, never quite getting to her pussy just yet. She grabbed his head to try and put him where she was aching, but he was resolved to go at his own pace.

Besides that, by this point in their relationship, he knew the longer he held off, the bigger the orgasm for her. So he teased, licked, sucked, and bit, then, after what felt like forever to the redhead, he took one long swipe up her whole pussy with his tongue. Then he started to eat her out in earnest, putting one hand at the small of her back to keep her hips up, while he slid the index finger of the other hand into her sopping cunt. He curled it against the top of her vagina while sucking her little bud into his mouth. He kept the tempo up, adding another finger as her pussy relaxed. He kept the fingers sawing in and out as he alternately sucked and scraped on her clit until he felt her stomach ripple and she arched her pussy against his face, coming with a cry.

He sucked her juices off his fingers as he watched her come back down. Within minutes, she was sitting up and pulling him up further on the bed and into a kiss, and muttered a spell that removed the rest of their clothes. Normally, Willow would've taken the time to pull everything off of him one at a time, but she was too horny right now for that. Seeing his hard cock sticking up in the air, she grinned in anticipation, then grasped it with one hand as she lowered her head and took him into her mouth. Draco's head fell back and he groaned. This was her favorite thing to do with him, besides sex, and she took a lot of time practicing at it. He'd lost count of the times between N.E.W.T.s when she'd pull him into an empty classroom, pull his cock out and suck him off then disappear, off to her next class while he'd just lean up against the wall, a blissful smile on his face.

Draco's eyes were rolling into the back of his head as she swirled her tongue around the head then circled her fingers around the length and moved her hand down and up in unison with her mouth, varying between sucking softer and harder in turns. He soon felt himself close and pulled her up the length of his body and used his hands to guide her to straddling his hips. Looking him in the eye with a wicked smirk on her face, Willow reached behind herself to grasp his cock and guide it to her pussy and sank down on it, closing her eyes in satisfaction. She hissed in pleasure as she ground her clit against his groin. She rocked back and forth on his lap for a while before he gripped her hips and flipped them over in one smooth move.

He pulled her legs up to rest on either side of his neck, which allowed him to get deeper- just the way she liked it. Willow kept urging him on in both word and deed, telling him when she wanted it harder or faster, and soon she was babbling nonsense as she came, unable to say more than an affirmative as he kept going right through her climax until the feel of his cock being milked by her tight pussy was too much, and he exploded into her. Spent, he rested most of his weight on his arms as they kissed. His eyes widened when she whispered into his ear about her interest in a future threesome.


End file.
